Morning Song
by Tessabug-chan
Summary: Songfic to Jewel's 'Morning Song'. Early morning fluff and musings. Yaoi-ish and pointless one-shot.


Hello, and welcome to me very first fanfic! *confetti goes everywhere* Ta- dah!  
  
*cricket chirp*  
  
*sigh* Oh well... featuring Bakura and Ryou.  
  
Disclaimer: For anyone who asks, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, (depressing, ain't it?) or "Morning Song" which is Jewel's.  
  
This fic (while also being guilty of plotless-ness) is YAOI (well, I'd say more shounen-ai, but that's me), which means, guys with guys, male on male, two boys together IN THAT WAY, whatever, so if you don't like, don't read, toodles, and have a nice day! ^_^ For the rest of you who are still here, there might be a bit of swearing, snogging and there's a suicide reference, but nothing more graphic than that. Oh, and beware the fluff and OOC-ness. Hope you enjoy and please review.  
  
~lyrics~ = uhm...lyrics, actually!  
  
#thoughts# = thoughts, because I can't seem to get the italics to work.  
  
Dedicated to Guardian-381, for beta-reading this, inspiring me to write my own fics and being a fab author! Love ya, G-chan! *tackle-glomps*  
  
Morning Song  
  
~Let the phone ring  
  
Let's go back to sleep~  
  
As the faintest tinge of misty grey tainted the endless ebony of night, a chilly autumn breeze snaked in through the open window. The zephyr's icy breath stirred the gauze curtains as it passed, yet the dark form sprawled out on the double bed slept on, burrowing deeper into the plush blankets with a contented sigh that belied no awareness of this minute disturbance. Abruptly, the silence was not just broken, but completely shattered by a shrill, piercing noise that refreshed itself every few seconds.  
  
~Let the world spin outside our door  
  
You're the only one that I wanna see~  
  
Bakura moaned something unintelligible and flung an arm out wildly from under the many layers of blankets in an effort to silence the source of all evil, otherwise known as the telephone. Due to the fact that the room was almost in complete darkness, not to mention that no one is at their most co- coordinated so soon after being awoken, he unintentionally hit the monstrosity and knocked it to the floor. It ceased ringing at once. Hissing out a stream of mixed curses, most of which were in Ancient Egyptian, save the liberally used "fucking" and "five A.M.", he tumbled out of bed and fell to the floor with a muffled thump.  
  
#Ra-cursed ...thing. Can't anyone get any sleep around here?!#  
  
He lay staring at the dark ceiling for a moment, pondering how to murder the unfortunate caller when an arctic gale blew into the room, seizing it in a frosty grip. Despite his loose-fitting pyjama pants, Bakura shuddered as he hauled himself to his feet, crossed the room and slammed the window shut with a loud snap. Yet again, it seemed, his temper had gotten the better of him.  
  
~Tell your boss you're sick, hurry,  
  
Get back in, I'm getting cold~  
  
From the centre of the untidy nest of pillows and covers, Ryou stuck his head up and yawned widely. "'Kura? Whatchadoin?" Bakura started and turned around, meeting his hikari's chocolate coloured eyes.  
  
#He looks so much like me. Or do I look like him?#  
  
Either way, the similarities were frightening. The unkempt silvery tresses were his, the pale skin, pert nose, tapered fingers. Two halves of the same whole. "Gomen. Did I wake you up?" Ryou's response was another massive yawn and a drowsy smile as he propped himself up on one elbow to switch on a small bedside lamp, flooding the previously dark room with a warm, yellow light. That done, he beckoned his yami closer, and as soon as Bakura was within Ryou's reach, the yami found himself drawn into a obstinate yet gentle kiss as he was flipped up onto the bed.  
  
~Get over here and warm my hands up, boy,  
  
It's you they love to hold~  
  
"You've gotta stop doing that," he chided once they had separated.  
  
#Like hell you want him to.# protested his traitorous conscience, which Bakura chose to ignore as he cuddled Ryou closer to him. The chill of the night air completely forgotten, he buried his face in his hikari's soft hair and breathed in the scent of his shampoo.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he murmured into the ivory locks. Ryou looked up at him questioningly and Bakura's (usually) wrought iron heart melted for the second time in as many minutes. It was moments like these, just him and his hikari, that made his life worth living, kept him from teetering off the edge and plummeting into his own personal abyss of madness.  
  
A nose nuzzling at his neck brought him out of his reverie with a jolt. "Koneko, that tickles!" The feather lightness became more noticeable as Ryou stopped nuzzling and started planting kisses on his yami's throat and up along his jawbone, pausing to nibble an earlobe.  
  
#Is this what love is?# Bakura mused to himself. #This feeling, completely beyond words, this sweet, total escape from reality, this highest of highs.#  
  
The darker of the two boys inhaled sharply as his light's lips, teeth, and tongue moved back down to his throat.  
  
#Either it's love, or Ryou giving me yet another hickey.#  
  
Not that he was complaining or anything...  
  
~And stop thinking about what your sister said  
  
Stop, worrying about it, yes the cat's already been fed~  
  
Dreamily, Bakura's eyes closed as Ryou stopped sucking at his neck and started nipping determinedly with his teeth.  
  
#That's gonna be so damn obvious that you'll be able to see it better then a neon sign.#  
  
The yami smiled to himself. Then a trivial, but still rather disturbing thought hit him.  
  
#That baka Pharaoh is gonna tease me about it, just like last time.#  
  
His memories stuck on rewind, an image of Yami smirking at his own blushing face as he disentangled himself from Ryou appeared. The spirit had inadvertently walked in on a massive make-out session. Pinned beneath his hikari and head thrown back in sheer enjoyment, not to mention mewling like a kitten, Bakura didn't exactly look the part of the ruthless, incapable-of- loving thief that he had always appeared to be. Childish though the Pharaoh's teasing had been, it still injured his (rather inflated) ego.  
  
#What am I saying? I love Ryou and the baka can get...#  
  
"What are you thinking about?" His train of thought screeched to a halt. The yami had been so distracted by his little flashback, that he hadn't noticed the fact that Ryou had stopped biting his neck  
  
"Hmm?" The hikari prompted. Shifting a little so they were eye-to-eye, the lightness moved in so that their noses were touching. He was so close; he could count Ryou's eyelashes. The proximity almost scared Bakura. He had always known that to let someone close was to let down your defenses and show your weakness.  
  
#Bakura, snap outta it, we're not in ancient Egypt anymore. There are not people out there trying to cut out your tongue and feed it to the dogs. Wish someone would feed the baka to the dogs...#  
  
"Kura, stop thinking diabolical thoughts about painful ways to kill Yami." The amusement was clear in his tone as he poked his yami in the ribs. "Or I'll sic Bastet onto you." he mock-threatened. Even though the cat in question was nowhere to be found, Bakura let out a rather girly squeak and clung to his hikari.  
  
"Not the cat, not that horrible feline, please!" As his yami attempted to burrow into him, Ryou simply sighed and grinned.  
  
~Come on darling  
  
Let's go back to bed  
  
Put the phone machine on hold  
  
Leave the dishes in the sink  
  
Do not answer the door  
  
It's you that I adore, I'm gonna give you some more~  
  
Downstairs, the doorbell rang, the distance stealing some of its intrusiveness, but not nearly enough for Bakura's taste. Ryou tried to get up, but was completely trapped by his yami's arms.  
  
"'Kuuuraaa..." he whined.  
  
"What?" It was amazing how innocent his darkness could look, even when he was deliberately causing trouble.  
  
"The door."  
  
"Who gives?"  
  
"Me, as a matter of fact!" In reply, Bakura shrugged and captured his hikari's mouth in a forceful kiss.  
  
"You are irrepressible, you know?" stated Ryou, finally managing to get a word in edgeways. His other half had the grace to look vaguely confused before kissing him again. It began innocently enough, but Bakura's eyes snapped open when he felt Ryou's tongue being pressed into his mouth. Surprising though it was, the darker of the two found he was enjoying this new sensation more and more. The tomb raider had never known his prim, naïve hikari to be the forward type, yet here he was, with his tongue halfway down his yami's throat and his hands sliding up and down his darkness's bare torso.  
  
#Forget about breathing, I'll stay like this forever.#  
  
However, his lungs didn't agree with this. Reluctantly, he drew away from his hikari and gasped for air.  
  
"You like?" taunted Ryou with a mischievous grin, wrapping his arms around his yami's waist again.  
  
"Shut up and do that again." said Bakura, too focused on the thought of tasting his light again to be polite.  
  
"Can do," smirked Ryou as he proceeded to fulfill his promise.  
  
~We'll sit on the front porch  
  
The sun can warm my feet~  
  
"Come on tenshi, just for ten minutes."  
  
"I happen to have delicate skin."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, now come on! Unless, of course, you want to stay in bed all day. That's fine by me." Bakura taunted, leaning on the doorframe. He grinned in a satisfied way to himself and stepped out of the bedroom. Sitting sidesaddle, he slid down the polished wooden banister and landed on the threadbare carpet with feline grace. Ryou resignedly followed suit. Without looking back, the spirit slipped through the kitchen, sailing obliviously past the teetering pile of dishes in the sink, opened the door to the front porch and plopped onto a love seat. Ryou only paused to flick the kettle on before sitting beside his yami. The sun was still relatively low on the horizon, but the chill of early dawn had dissipated. Warm morning light kissed alabaster skin. It was some time before the either one spoke.  
  
"See, it's not that bad." Bakura said in a slightly affronted tone. Nevertheless, he took his hikari's hand and kissed the back softly before interlacing his fingers with his other half's. Ryou's toes curled up with pleasure.  
  
"I suppose." They fell into silence, the relaxed silence of those who are so comfortable with each other that they know that they don't need to say anything. The kettle whistled shrilly.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
~You can drink your coffee with sugar and cream  
  
I'll drink my decaf herbal tea~  
  
Ryou took a delicate sniff of suspicious stuff in the mug, sipped, and grimaced.  
  
"Bakura, this is really repulsive, you know." he informed his darkness, taking a large gulp of the other boy's sweet, milky coffee. "How can you drink it?" The lighter of the two chuckled to himself even as he said these words.  
  
#Bakura's not known for his taste in...well, anything.#  
  
In fact, Ryou remembered a time when Bakura had gotten upset over something with 'that baka Pharaoh', as he liked to call him, and had literally torn through the kitchen devouring everything in his path, including a liberal amount of raw meat. That done, he had left the house for the night, and Ryou had had to deal with the abominable mess himself. Of course, that was when we weren't together.  
  
This train of thought brought back some painful memories, and not all were of a physical nature, although Bakura had taken a swipe at him occasionally. It was more the emotional abuse, the malicious comments, and the dirty looks; the fact that Bakura had pretended he didn't exist, apart to provide him with food and clear up all the chaos he left in his wake. A slave, too meek and pitiful to retaliate, beneath his master's notice.  
  
~Pretend we're perfect strangers  
  
And that we never met~  
  
Realizing that his hands were gripping the coffee mug excessively tight, Ryou set it down and looked at his pale, willowy hands, watching them tremble slightly. His gaze continued down until it reached a slightly raised stripe on the inside of his wrist, and the albino boy traced the scar with a finger as a flood of memories assaulted his mind. The sensation of the cool metal blade against his flesh. The warm crimson that dripped slowly down to the tiles.  
  
#If it weren't for Bakura, I would have never tried to take my own life.#  
  
However, he didn't recall the door bursting open, the arms that had lifted him and cradled him like a child. He remembered even less the dark, slanted eyes that had shed their first tears for him.  
  
~My, how you remind me of a man I used to sleep with  
  
That's a face I'd never forget~  
  
#Then again, if it weren't for Bakura, I wouldn't have survived to ponder this at all.#  
  
Ryou watched Bakura wrap his long-fingered hands around his mug, thinking about what heinous crimes those hands must have committed over the centuries. The same hands had curled with ease around the handle of a knife, could just as easily choke the life from a living human being, but to Ryou's eyes, they were slender, pale, gentle somehow. To the world, they were the hands of a murderer; to the albino hikari, they were the hands of his lover. Ryou would always remember Bakura's dark past, but the memories were powerless to change his feelings.  
  
#I love him. I love him even after all he's done to me, and I'll always forgive him, even if I don't allow it to be forgotten.#  
  
~And you can be Henry Miller and I'll be Anais Nin  
  
'Cept this time it'll be even better, we'll stay together in the end~  
  
"'Kura?" he finally said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes, my tenshi?"  
  
"Will I always be yours?"  
  
"Will you always be mine?" he returned smoothly.  
  
"Eternally." Ryou's voice was unwavering, as certain as his dark side had ever heard it. Gingerly, Bakura rested a hand on Ryou's cheek, awed at how easily his light committed himself to him, and stared into his dark, fathomless eyes.  
  
"Eternity's a long time. You sure you want to spend it with me?"  
  
"Sure as you hate Yami." replied Ryou brightly, yet Bakura was stubbornly silent. As much as he loved Ryou, it was nearly impossible to silence the dark self-hatred that had defined him for so long.  
  
"I love you, you know," his light offered, suddenly serious.  
  
"How can you love me, after all I've done?" Time seemed to stop as Ryou reached out, twining his fingers through his darkness' untamed locks.  
  
"I've forgiven you for all that, and for anything you will do in the future. No matter what, aishiteru. Forever and always."  
  
~Come on darling  
  
Let's go back to bed  
  
Put the phone machine on hold  
  
Leave the dishes in the sink  
  
Do not answer the door  
  
It's you that I adore, I'm gonna give you some more~  
  
Without warning, and much to Ryou's delight, Bakura scooped his hikari up into his arms, kissed him lightly on the nose and carried him up the stairs.  
  
~Let the phone ring  
  
Let's go back to sleep~  
  
Owari  
  
*pokes head into view from behind the proverbial couch*  
  
Well, what did you think of it? *ducks rotten fruit and other various missiles* I shouldn't have asked...  
  
Please review; it lets me know if anyone has actually read this fic. Advice and constructive criticism is welcomed, but I will use any flames to toast some marshmallows.  
  
Various characters: *hold up sticks with marshmallows skewered on the end*  
  
~Tessabug-chan~ 


End file.
